1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to dehumidifying base material manufacturing techniques, and to a dehumidifying base material, a dehumidifying base material forming device, and a method for forming a dehumidifying base material.
2. Description of Related Art
A dehumidifying base material of a dehumidifying component in a dehumidifying drying apparatus is produced by manual adhesion. When the dehumidifying base material is manually adhered, an adhesive film will be adhered unevenly, an absorbent material is likely to be fell, and the processing speed is too slow. As a result, the dehumidifying base material has unstable quality and insufficient efficiency. An inorganic gel, such as silicon oxide and aluminum oxide and an organic gel such as poly vinyl butyral (PVB) that are used to make the dehumidifying base material suffer from secondary hardening in a high temperature environment, which results in a component distortion problem.
Given the above, the market needs a device that forms a dehumidifying base material automatically, so as to promote the formation quality of the dehumidifying base material and the efficiency of dehumidifying components. During the automatic formation of a dehumidifying base material, it is the primary consideration that an absorbent material has to be adhered to an adhesive film evenly. Preferably, the absorbent material is adhered to the entire surface of the adhesive film evenly. During the formation of the dehumidifying base material, in order for the absorbent material to be adhered to the entire surface of the adhesive film evenly, the supplying amount of the absorbent material has to be controlled accurately. Too less the amount of the absorbent material cannot be adhered to the adhesive film securely, which results in weak efficiency. Too much the amount of the absorbent material will have a portion thereof fell from the adhesive film and is wasted.
Therefore, providing a dehumidifying base material forming device that forms dehumidifying base material automatically and applies an absorbent material onto the entire surface of an adhesive film without overusing the absorbent material is becoming one of the important issues in the art.